


“Love is a battlefield” had never rang so true...

by zehcnasldirgni



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies, Fist Fights, Friendship, Fuckboy, Gen, Girl vs. Girl fight, Love is a battlefield, Middle School, Pat Benatar, School, Short Story, Students, Teachers, Twitter, Worldstar, asshole, eighth grade, fight, fighting over a boy, jerk, narrator - Freeform, viral - Freeform, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehcnasldirgni/pseuds/zehcnasldirgni
Summary: Two girls duke it out over their cheating boyfriend & the narrator accidentally winds up in the crossfire.
Kudos: 1





	“Love is a battlefield” had never rang so true...

“Love is a battlefield” had never rang so true. Except I’m pretty sure Pat Benatar wasn’t singing about a cat fight between two preteen girls. The fight happened so fast. I was making my way towards my U.S. History class when someone shoved past me. “Hey!” I yelled to the girl with short, curly hair who’d done it, but she kept on walking. She marched up behind Vanessa Suarez — one of my classmates from U.S. History — and pushed her, causing her to trip up. “What the fuck?!” she exclaimed as the curly-haired girl continued to push her. 

Vanessa swung her backpack at her. The curly-haired girl stumbled, but she quickly regained her footing and lunged at Vanessa, knocking her glasses off her face. She grabbed a handful of black hair and began slamming her fist into her head. Unable to see without her glasses, Vanessa grabbed the curly-haired girl’s shoulder and held on for dear life. She began to throw punches with her free hand, hoping to cause damage wherever they landed. 

A crowd began to form around the girls. Some students watched silently; others egged them on. “WorldStar!” yelled one boy from behind his phone. 

The fight was getting brutal. And not wanting to watch anymore (or be late to my next class), I tried to hurry past it. Then suddenly I felt a strong force push against me, and I found myself wedged between Vanessa and the wall. I tried to push the girls off me, but the curly-haired girl pushed back harder. 

Finally, Vanessa pushed her off her and she fell to the ground. She tried to kick her, but the curly-haired girl jumped to her feet and grabbed Vanessa’s waist. I scurried out of the way and dropped to the floor, as they slammed into the wall. I looked back just in time to see the curly-haired girl punch Vanessa in the nose. The crowd groaned and I put my head down, nauseous. 

“Hey! Hey!” cried Ms. Gonzalez. The math teacher was trying to push through the crowd to get to the girls. My history teacher, Mr. Alvarez, who had heard what was going on was now rushing over as well. He ran up to the girls and tried to break them apart, but the curly-haired girl (who was proving to be a top candidate for the Navy SEALs) pushed him away. “HEY!” Ms. Gonzalez exclaimed as she finally reached the girls and pulled them apart. “What is the matter with you two?!” 

“Are you okay?” I looked up and found Mr. Alvarez extending his hand to help me up. “Yeah,” I replied. “Just kind of frazzled.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” announced Ms. Beddoe, the science teacher. “The behavior that has been displayed here is abominable! Standing by and encouraging violence instead of stopping it. This is not what I’ve come to expect from eighth graders and every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Report to your classes immediately before I start handing out detention slips.” 

Later in history class, I found out that the curly-haired girl — whose name was Christina — had been fighting with Vanessa over a boy. Apparently, Christina had been dating, this guy in her homeroom class, William, for like a month. Last week, he told her he loved her, but then over the weekend, Christina’s older sister and some of her friends saw him making out with Vanessa at Sunset Place. He broke up with her this morning during homeroom. Obviously, she didn’t take it well. 

Vanessa and Christina were suspended for a week for fighting. As I was heading to the cafeteria for lunch, I saw them through a window that looked into the main office. They were sitting apart from each other, quietly nursing their wounds. 

Christina had a couple bruises on her face and had had one of her hoop earrings torn off. She’d fared better than Vanessa, however, who had a busted lip, a broken nose which she was nursing with an ice pack, a swollen cheek, and bruises trailing down the side of her head from all the hits she’d taken. 

A video of the fight went viral on Twitter. I was silently reading my Nancy Drew book in between bites of a tuna sandwich when my friend, Daniela, suddenly shoved her phone in my face. “Oh my God, Jenn, look!” 

“Daniela, I don’t want to watch that stupid fight again.” 

“Just look!” 

I reluctantly took the phone from her. The viral video was playing. It was attached to a tweet that read, “DDJSJS THE GIRL WHO JUST DIVES TO THE FLORR I CANT 🤣 🤣 🤣” Suddenly, my face got hot. I watched Christina punch Vanessa in the nose for the second time that day. 

I scoffed loudly. “What?” Daniela asked. 

“It’s just so stupid,” I said. 

“What is?” she asked again. 

“Fighting over a boy.” 

“Hey, a girl steals your man you do what you gotta do.” 

“But William was the one who cheated on Christina. If anything, she should’ve beat him up.” 

“Hey, watch what you say. ‘Encouraging violence is not becoming of an eighth grader,’” Daniela said, imitating Ms. Beddoe’s speech from earlier. 

I laughed, but I couldn’t stop thinking about the fight. 

I looked over to the other side of the cafeteria to the table where William was sitting with his friends. They were all laughing. Just then, William looked over and saw me. A smirk came over his face and he blew me a kiss. “What an asshole,” I thought. 

Christina had beat up Vanessa over a guy that clearly didn’t care about either them. They were both suspended. Vanessa had a broken nose. And here he was with his friends, probably joking about how “bitches be crazy.” 

I grabbed my backpack. “I’m going to the library,” I said as I got up from my seat. “I’ll go with you,” Daniela replied. 

“No, it’s okay. You stay.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

I threw the remainder of the tuna sandwich in the garbage, having lost my appetite. I felt William’s stupid smirk on me as I walked through the cafeteria double doors.


End file.
